The Legend of Zelda, The Fairy Ocarina
by SirTumbleweed
Summary: The hero of time has completed his destiny, leaving the nation of Hyrule in a blissful state of peace. But the door of time has been opened, and the balance of time has been thrown into upheaval. The sages must repair the world clock, merging two as one.


"C'mon, c'mon, thtupid wulffoth!" A small figure darted energetically about the shape of a hellish looking wolf; collapsed comfortably on the forest floor, it's toothy snout rested over its paws in the blissful embrace of sleep. "Thtupid thtupid thtupid wulff ulff fululff," The figure chanted, ramming its body against the creature's forehead in rhythm. Heaving a frustrated groan, she drifted over to its ear with a flick of her dragonfly-like wings, and, awkwardly heaving her body upwards to suspend the limp flap of an ear, screamed into the exposed fleshy tunnel, "Get uaaap, thtupid!" The fairy tumbled over onto the creature's snout as it flicked its ears at the sharp noise. It's eyelids opened, and two black eyes, staring with a dim scarlet light, stared at the fairy impassively as she she staggered to her feet and waved her hands fervently at her subject. "Hellooooo? Nyeah," taunted the fairy, drawing her hair back with one hand and using the other to peel the eyelid away from the bottom of her own eye. Receiving only an incredulous blink from the beast, she proceeded to turn away, bend over and begin slapping her bottom, chanting the word "thtupid" with each repetition.

The fire in the fiend's eyes grew hotter and brighter as the last of its dreams retreated to its subconscious. Blinking the last of them out of its eyes, the fire approached a steady, eerie glow, illuminating the blood-matted black fur of its face. Taking her cue, the fairy took two stumbling steps forward and made a theatrical bounce on his nose before diving off, just barely avoiding a pair of dangerous toothy jaws as they snapped shut behind her. The beast attempted to stand and take chase immediately, its paws kicking up a low cloud of dust and grime as they probed the earth for a proper footing. By the time the wolfos had picked up chase, the fairy had already secured a lead of several yards, spinning gaily through the air and turning back habitually to spur the beast on with her wild taunting.

"Thlowpoke! keep up!" she called behind her as she wove behind a tree, into which the beast collided with a wooden crack. Wheezing mirthfully with laughter, the fairy clutched her stomach and kicked her legs, tumbling through the air and sprawling herself into a cluster of leaves with a sudden guffaw. When she lifted herself free of the tangle, the wolfos was gaining ground quickly, mouth open wide and slobbering greedily. She allowed herself one last snort and darted on with her flight. Almost instantly, they came upon a clearing where a couple of Hylians were camping around a fire. Ducking quickly out of the way, the fairy hid herself in a nearby piece of shrubbery, leaving the frenzied beast to fall upon the startled campers. Two of the three campers, both men, fled immediately, leaving a terrified woman scrambling after them, wrestling with a canvas tent. "Oooooh," cooed the fairy sarcastically, "Schhiffalric typeth!"

The woman managed to tear herself free of the tent, but the wolfos had already began to circle her predatiously, closing all avenues of escape. Foam dripped from its mouth, and its back hunched grotesquely above his shoulders and head, with the fires of hell burning dark red flames behind its soulless eyes. The fairy leaned forward in rising interest. Unable to fight, unable to flee, the woman closed her hands and drew them to her face in a standing fetal position. Sensing her helplessness, the beast closed in, suddenly rearing up on its hind legs, spreading its forelegs wide and giving a blood chilling howl, to which the woman replied with a shrill, desperate screech. The fairy had begun to chew on a nearby leaf. Swinging viciously with its paw, the wolfos opened a large gash in the woman's leg, throwing her to the floor.

"Now!" exclaimed the fairy, snapping her fingers. Immediately, she slapped her wings together behind her, darting to the campfire where she took hold of a protrusive stick of firewood. Repeating the motion she had made with her wings moments before, she propelled herself through the air to the space above the wolfos' snout, onto which she dropped the blazing baton, ember first. Yelping, the creature sprang back, rubbing his nose in the dirt and slapping at it with his paws before dashing off to the edge of the clearing. A pause and a final burning glare back at the fairy, and he was gone, the sound of its paws fading as it scampered off into the forest. Forgetting her audience for a brief moment, the fairy executed a short victory dance, twirling and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Turning solemnly to the mangled body of the woman, lying on the floor of the campsite, she steepled her fingers and bowed, spitting her words onto her chest. "When eeffil conthumeth, and trouble ith near, men needn't ffret and girlth needn't fear..." Snapping her head up suddenly, she spread her arms legs and wings out wide in a starry pose. "Nani, the hero uff fairieth ith here!" Holding this pose in the firelight, she was a sight to see, if you stopped to look, and perhaps if you had a looking glass handy. Her straight black hair was cut in a flat line rimming her skeletal jawline. In the front it was cut shorter to reveal her features, but still hung as far as her round nose, covering her eyes completely. A pair of front teeth hung over the bottom selection of her thin lips between pale, freckled cheeks. Her body itself had a thin figure, and her lanky limbs strung out awkwardly. A leafy garb resembling a long sweater, collar sheathing her neck and hem lying about her knees. Threatening to define her existence as a floating anomelie, an encompassing green glow surrounded her body like a veil.

Regardless, the woman ignored her eccentric presence, affording it to her open wound, which had since spilled a small pool of her life to dampen the ground beneath her. "Hey!" protested Nani, "Are you even listening?" The woman passed out in response. Heaving a groan, Nani dragged herself by her wings to the wound. The leg convulsed as she tickled her fingers across it, and the skin pulled itself together and mended, weeks of natural healing channeled into but a second. Flitting over her torso and back around the top of her head, Nani hovered in front of the unconscious woman's face, lifter both her arms, and battered at her cheek until her eyes flicked open. "Tell your ffwendth about me," she grunted, before flitting off to leave the bewildered woman, muttering "Anoffer day, anoffer good deed..."


End file.
